


Dinner With The Rogers'

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: AUafter Endgame, Captain America moved back to the 40s as Wanda stole Visions body into Westview.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 11





	Dinner With The Rogers'

Vision - the artificial man - was running, literally running, home. Why was he running? 

‘Wait hang on, why am I running?’ He asked openly, startling even himself. ‘I can fly.’ with that, vision floated gracefully into the air. Once high enough and out of sight of his nosey neighbors, broke the sound barrier with a distinct thundering crack. 

Vision Residence - 1950. 

Wanda Maximoff had invited her friend over for wine, said friend was giving her a crash course in WWII. 

This is Peggy Carter after all. 

She knew everything. SHIELD, HYDRA, SWORD, everything. 

And wanda thought vision knew a lot. 

‘Now,,’ peggy began in her thick british accent, ‘..stark was an idiot, and a genius. An idiot genius.’ Peggy laughed to herself at her remark, ‘...He thought I was crazy for recruiting rogers’...but I guess I -’ 

The pair were interrupted by the noise of the sound barrier being broken. 

Despite being slightly wine drunk, Peggy snapped into position. Having her gun in her hand in less than a second, she shoved Wanda behind the couch as she herself kneeled in front of it. 

‘Stay Quiet’ she commanded with not a waiver in her hands as she pointed her gun at the door. 

Swinging the door open, Vision announced his homecoming with a boisterous cheer. 

‘Wanda I’m HO- OH MY GOD’ 

BANG!! BANG!! 

Peggy shot off two rounds at vision before he phased through the third. 

‘I brought a friend dear’ Wanda cheers as she reveals herself from behind the couch. 

‘Mrs...Carter is it? I thought dinner was on for tomorrow.’ He gives a sarcastic smile to his wife. 

‘Well, I had other plans.’ Peggy cheered while putting her gun away with one hand and sipping the rest of her wine with the other. 

‘Will your husband be joining us?’. Wanda chirped from behind peggy.  
‘Oh.’ Peggy replies while checking the clock on the wall, ‘in about 5 minutes’. 

5 MINUTES EARLIER - 

Steve Rogers, having taken advantage of the time travel in 2023, was enjoying his Friday afternoon by the lake. 

‘60 more years sam.’ he smiled to himself - knowing he’d meet with this friend right where he left him. 

Taking his phone from his pocket, he throws it into the lake with as much force behind it as he can. Steve is a simple man, who wants a simple life. Phones are a little too complex for him right now - and too complex for the world. 

The world was so much more...simple compared to the 21st century. No phones. No internet. Although he did miss The Avengers. 

He didn’t need a car either - for obvious reasons. 

‘On your left.’ he smiled to himself as he said it. He’d turned the phrase into a motivator. 

\-- THE MAXIMOFF RESIDENCE --

Vision was occupying himself on the roof - fixing the satellite. The task would only take a moment - he was a vibranium synthezoid after all. 

‘How’s the weather up there?!’ 

Vision nearly fell off the roof, and would have if he didn’t catch himself by floating. Wanting to scold the man who startled him, vision turned around in an angry huff. His demeanor quickly changed however as he saw his fellow Avengers member, Steve Rogers doubled over laughing. 

‘Captain Ro-steve!’ 

Vision had to remind himself that this was his neighbor, steve and not Captain Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. 

‘Still getting used to calling me that huh?’. Even in the twilight of his life, Steve loved to tease him.

‘I didn’t hear a car.’ Vision said, still astonished. 

“I ran.’ Steve was always nonchalant about his super-soldier abilities. 

‘Enough with the bragging Captain.’ 

‘What did I say about the formalities,’ Steve never wanted vision to feel like he had to ‘answer’ to him. Addressing steve as ‘captain’ kept reinforcing their roles in the avengers - he was trying in their new life to make his friend more ‘human’. 

Vision still had a lot to learn however. 

‘Lets go inside before we’re suspicious.’ Steve’s aura helped calm him. 

He’d learn how to repay him..

One day….

For now, they had dinner to attend. 

‘


End file.
